


Cool Off

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Smut, lock in freezer, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You and Dean are locked into an industrial freezer while trying to rescue a group of kids from a monster.  How are you going to keep warm.





	Cool Off

“NO!” You slammed against the door of the refrigerated room. “Fuck!! No!” You continued to pound your fists and hands against the cool, locked metal. It was all you could do, you couldn’t think about what that monster was going to do with those kids. “FUCK!!!” You screamed, your foot caught on the slick of the cold room and you fell on your ass, gouging your arm as you slide along a metal ridge.  
“Y/N? You okay?” Dean came up behind you, his warmth encircling you in the frigged air. He had found a towel in the cool kitchen extension, and wrapped you arm in it to staunch the bleed. “What were you thinking. Your not gonna slam threw a metal door with all of that.” He gestured to your small frame beseechingly.  
“I can’t believe I got us locked in this freezing death trap. I was supposed to save those kids.” Your eyes were to dry in the cold for tears.  
“You can’t blame them. Bad things happen.” Dean held your close to him. The combined warmth, combating the chill that was starting to settle in your bodies. As he held you, and you two sat in silence, the shivers and chattering teeth started to become overwhelming.  
“We need to get these clothes off.” Dean groaned as he tried to move.  
“Excuse me.” Your teeth clicked.  
“We are getting wet sitting in this unit, and it’s making us colder.” Dean murmured as he started to strip his clothes off. You wrapped your arms around yourself in defense. You had never been naked in front of a man, let alone Dean Winchester. He had always been a womanizer but sweet. And you knew that you were holding on by a string to keep your relationship as friends. But being naked with him, in a life or death situation… that might be too much for your fragile relationship to handle.  
“I… uh,” You stuttered in the cold, as Dean’s shirt came off and his hands went to his belt.  
“Come on Sweetheart, your not doing yourself any favors staying wet like that.” His hands open the fly of his pants and her started to pull them down.  
“WAIT! STOP!” You cried out as your hand flew up to your face.  
“What is your problem. We are gonna die if we freeze, and I’m not that bad looking. And neither are you.” Dean’s tone changed slightly from concern, then to frustration, then to a slight amount of heat that wasn’t coming from the air. “It’s not like it’s something you’ve never seen before right?” Dean’s hand clasped the one over your eyes gently, and lowered it. He was kneeling in front of you as he looked into your eyes.  
“I haven’t.” You answered quietly, trying to look away from his green eyes.  
“To hell with the idea that I’m gonna let you freeze to death because your scared. And to hell with the idea that I’m gonna let you freeze to death without kissing you.” He said as he leaned in and planted a luxurious kiss on your lips. You knew you would have melted if it wasn’t freezing.  
“Dean.” You whispered between his intense kisses. “Please.” It was all you needed to say for him to start stripping your clothes off and tossing them aside. He was cautious to make sure that you gash on your arm was unharmed. Dean moved with the experience you expected, but with the tendencies of a starved man.  
“Are you ready, sweetheart?” He cooed gently and you nodded. He slid home in your warmth, and you reveled in the added heat from his body. “God your so tight.” He groaned as he pulled out and pushed in, feeling your body tense around him. “Gonna come sweetheart?” He asked as your body pulsed in apprehension and ecstasy.  
“Yes.” You moaned against his lips, and exploded around his thick cock. He pulled out of you, then slipped around you in a comfortable and warm way. “What about you?” You asked quietly.  
“Thank GOD!” Sam cried as the refrigerator door banged open. “I killed the thing, and got the kids. The cops are on their way, we need to go.” He said as he came in with blankets for you and Dean. The three of you left quickly and returned to the bunker in silence, relieved that you hadn’t died and that you had saved the children.  
A knock came at your bunker door that night after you had warmed up and cuddled into your blankets. The thought of Dean’s body against yours ever present in your mind.  
“Dean?” You asked as he came in after knocking, without waiting to hear from you.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were asleep.” He whispered as he crawled into the bed next to you. “Still worried about me?” He asked his erection painfully hard against your belly. You grinned at him in the dark room and kissed him, ready for what he was going to give you.


End file.
